


Our time

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's their anniversary, Barry plans a night, Oliver has his own surprise.





	Our time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Mariah!!! I hope you enjoy this

Oliver's place is deserted by the time that Barry enters the place and that's just how he needs it be, Thanks to Thea anyway. He made sure that she took Oliver out that night and kept him out. He speeds around the apartment, putting up decorations and leaving rose petals all around the floor and on the bed. Scented candles are scattered throughout the rooms and there's food sitting in the middle of the dining room, all of Oliver's favorites. 

 

It was their anniversary, six years ago that night the two of them met, fell in love and decided that maybe they were good for each other after all. Barry's dressed in Oliver's favorite colors, his hair's a mess, he tried to do it but it didn't work all that well for him. Not that Oliver cared what he looked like. 

 

Barry looks at his watch. 

 

Five minutes. 

 

Oliver would be walking up the stairs in five minutes. He was nervous, what if Oliver hated the food? What if he chose not to come? What if something happened? 

 

It was bad enough that Oliver didn't remember their anniversary, the morning that he woke up Oliver had left already..he didn't even bother to wake him up and wish him a happy anniversary. 

 

Did it hurt? Of course but he let it go because he knows how busy that Oliver gets and perhaps it slipped his mind. Or, maybe in high hopes that he was playing around and would surprise him later that night. 

 

Barry's phone rings, he fishes it out of his pocket to see Thea calling. 

 

_ “Ollie's on his way up. Is everything done?”  _

 

“Yeah. Candles, food, roses. Everything. Thank you so much for keeping him busy.” 

 

_ “No problem just enjoy yourself tonight..have fun, well not too much fun he has a meeting in the morning but enjoy your anniversary Barry!” _

 

The line goes dead. Moments pass before the door opens and Oliver steps through. His boyfriend looks exhausted, the weariness in his eyes shows it all. But all of that is thrown out the window the moment that Oliver takes in all that he sees in his apartment. 

 

“Barry. What is all of this?” 

 

Barry speeds towards Oliver, pulling the bags out of his hand and dropping them in the living room. 

 

“Well, Ollie. It's been six years ago today that we met and fell in love. It's our anniversary.” 

 

Realization dawns on Oliver and Barry tries to push the hurt down that he's feeling. 

 

Oliver really did forget. 

 

“Our--- anniversary?” 

 

Barry nods. “Yes.” 

 

“I'm sorry Barry. I--”

 

“No. It's fine. At least you're here with me and that's all that matters right? We're together tonight and I can't wait to show you all of your surprises tonight.” 

 

Oliver pulls him close to him and kisses him. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

                                               -

 

The plates are cleared and the food, or whatever is left is put away. Now the two of them are just sitting there staring at each other, light conversation seems to put Barry's mind at ease over the forgetfulness of his boyfriend. 

 

“I'm sorry Barr, really I am. I had something going on and then Thea dragged me away and I can't believe I forgot about this.” 

 

“It's okay. Honestly. We're here together. We have all night. You have all night to make it up to me.” 

 

Oliver grins. “Right. But before I do---” 

 

Oliver reaches into the flap of his jacket, pulling out a small velvet box. Barry's eyes widen. 

 

“Oliver?” 

 

“I didn't forget. In fact I wanted it to be special and well, don't you think it's time that I locked you down?” 

 

He opens the box. Sitting inside is a red and greenish golden band. 

 

“Marriage was something I never thought about until you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What do you say?” 

 

Barry nods. “Yes. Yes. Of course.” 

 

Oliver places the ring on his finger, pulling Barry into a hug. 

 

“You've made my day tonight Barry.” 

 

“And you've made the rest of my life Oliver.” 


End file.
